


My Sappy Captain America

by heythereshipfreak



Series: Sam And Bucky Little Adventure [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: “You cheeky bastard.” Bucky said.“You caught me.” Sam chuckles.“Didn't know you knew how to write your own poems.” Bucky said as he rest his chin on top of Sam's shoulders.“Well living with me for 6 months now, you should know I'm full of surprises.” Sam chuckles.“And that's what I love about you, My Captain America.” Bucky replies as he kissed Sam's cheeks.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: Sam And Bucky Little Adventure [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609429
Kudos: 23





	My Sappy Captain America

Bucky sits on the couch, crossed legs as he ate his bowl of cereal and watched Sam, who was sitting in his reading chair by the window, reading a book. The sun shine beautifully on Sam's chocolate skin, Sam's eyes sparkles as it moves slowly, reading the words in the book, Sam has the most beautiful eyes Bucky had ever seen, Bucky smiles when Sam suddenly looks up at him.

“What's with the smile, Barnes?” Sam asked as he puts his book down.

“Nothing. What are you reading about?” Bucky asked as he shook his head.

“Some poetry book Nat got me last time.” Sam replies.

“Read one for me will you?” Bucky asked, Sam nods and flips a few pages.

“This one is my favourite.” Sam said as he clears his throat.

“How do I describe, My love for you?  
How can I explain, That this is true?  
  
Love is a funny thing, We'll never understand,  
But hear this truth ring, I'm in love with you.  
  
These butterflies, Shy smiles,  
Late nights, Thoughts are constantly  
About you.  
  
I can't tell you, All the times  
This heart beats faster, Even when you're out of view.  
  
Always in my thoughts, Always in my dreams.  
A life without you would, Tear me apart at the seams.  
  
It's you who keeps me up all night, And gets me through the day.  
It seems to me that there, Is only one thing left to say.  
  
I've said it already,But to make sure you know it's true,  
I'll say how I feel; I'm completely in love with you.” Sam read as he looks up at Bucky.

“That's really nice, Sam. Anyways since we have no mission today, let's make something nice to eat.” Bucky suggested.

“Sure thing. Let's go groceries shopping then.” Sam said as he closes his book and got up from his seat.

“Alright, let's just go to the nearby shops instead.” Bucky said as he too got up from his seat.

“Sure thing. Let me grab my wallet.” Sam said as he walks to his room.

They went off to the little shop by the corner, grabbing everything they need for a simple dinner, they went off to the diner nearby and had a quick simple lunch, as they went out of the diner, Bucky had carried all the things, Sam then offers to carry half of the load, only for Bucky to grab everything in one arm, and used his free hand to hold Sam's hands.

“I think it's better you hold my hand instead. It's kinda heavy.” Bucky flirts with him.

“Bucks.” Sam said with a slight blush.

“Come on now, dinner is not going to cook itself you know that.” Bucky chuckles as they intertwined their fingers.

“Fine, I'm making dinner, the last time you did, the fire department had to give us a visit.” Sam chuckles.

“Technically ain't my fault, the stove wasn't the same during the 40's.” Bucky shrug.

“Bucks, we're using an electric stove for god sake. How the hell did you burned the kitchen?” Sam laughs.

“Well things happen alright.” Bucky groans.

“That's why I'm cooking tonight.” Sam said as they walked back to their apartment.

As Sam got into the apartment, he heads for the kitchen and puts on his apron, Bucky puts the shopping bag on the island, pulling out whatever they need. Bucky sat by the island as he watched Sam chopped the onions and tomato. Sam then boils the pasta as he prepares the pasta sauce. Bucky enjoyed watching Sam cooked, he watched as Sam seasoned the sauce. Bucky got up from his seat and went back to Sam's reading chair, he picks up the book that Sam was reading, technically it wasn't a book about poems, it was a book about the world war 2.

Bucky flips to the page that Sam was reading just now, and he smile. The page Sam was reading it was about the Howling Commandos, there was a picture of Bucky smiling with Steve and the rest of his team. Bucky chuckles softly, the poem that Sam read was his own poem for Bucky. Bucky shook his head and closed the book, he walks back to the kitchen, he hugs Sam around his waist, kissing the back of his head.

“You cheeky bastard.” Bucky said.

“You caught me.” Sam chuckles.

“Didn't know you knew how to write your own poems.” Bucky said as he rest his chin on top of Sam's shoulders.

“Well living with me for 6 months now, you should know I'm full of surprises.” Sam chuckles.

“And that's what I love about you, My Captain America.” Bucky replies as he kissed Sam's cheeks.

“Here, taste this.” Sam said as he hands Bucky a spoon of sauce, Bucky tasted it and moans.

“You're a great cook too huh. Is there anything you're not good at?” Bucky asked.

“I'm not sure, you tell me then babe.” Sam replies as he kissed Bucky's cheeks.

Just then the alarm ringed in Sam's apartment, both of them groans as Sam switched off the stove, Bucky had went off to get changed, as both mans got changed, Sharon was waiting at their door.

“Mission report.” Sam said.

“HYDRA.” Sharon replies.

“Damn you HYDRA bitches. I can't have a proper stay in with my boyfriend.” Bucky sighs.

“Well ain't my fault you're dating Captain America.” Sharon shrugs.

“Damn you Steve Rogers.” Both Bucky and Sam sighs as they looked at each other.


End file.
